Infinite Stratos: Rising Sun
by The Glorious Reader
Summary: Ichika had left that life, a life of terrorism and murder to take care of his two little sisters, Chifuyu and Madoka. But what if the dread organization Ichika had tried so hard to escape and hide the two he loved most from returned to his life, ready to cause havoc once again? AU / Older Ichika / Rated M for violence and possible lemon in the future / Ichika x ...


**Hello Everyone, Reader Here. Here's yet another story idea that I have had for a while now. I thank everyone who read my code geass FF and the positive reviews / PM's it got. Hopefully I'll update that FF soon, along with this one. As you may know, I am very sporadic with the updating of my stories, as I am lazy , have work and school to go along with it. Hopefully I'll get better at it. Well that's all I got to say. If you have any ideas, concerns or any way to improve my writing, please leave a review or PM me (I usually get back to you in a couple of hours or a day). Thanks, and Enjoy!**

 **NOTE: This chapter may seem to have weird spacing than my usual writing, as I had written this story off my phone, so I could not tell.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INFINITE STRATOS, IT BELONGS TO ITS RESPECTIVE OWNER**

 **Chapter 1: A Cold Day**

 _ **Ichika Orimura, Tokyo Slums,**_ _ **January 19th, 2035**_

Ichika shivered as yet another blast of freezing air blew over him. He held two other people, most likely children, under a filthy blanket. This blanket, stained with dirt, was the only thing that protected the three from the freezing Japanese winter air. There was at least 3 feet of snow lying on the ground, with trash lying about the alleyway the group was in.

He felt his stomach grumble due to starvation. Ichika had not eaten for days, sacrificing what little food to his younger sisters. They slumbered while leaning against his chest. He did have a makeshift shelter, but collapsed due to the strong winds.

Malnutrition, The cold wind, Dehydration and a lack of sleep has taking a toll on the poor man. He was 19 years old, but looked as if he was 40 or older. His bluish-black hair was going grey, and his golden eyes looked as if they were dead. He has wrinkles that ran across his face, along with multiple scars. A slight grey beard grew along his face.

Most people his age were in college, partying and having the time of their lives. But not him. He was stuck caring for his two little sisters alone. His two sister were 6 years old. Ichika wished he could give the two a live they deserved, such as going to school, having a house to live in, but without a job, he couldn't.

A massive depression was hitting Japan, and the gap between rich and poor grew only further everyday. Food was expensive, and with three mouths to feed, someone had to make the sacrifice. And it was him.

Jobs were scarce, and you most likely could only get a job as a criminal. And now, criminal groups were ruling the streets, such as the Yakuza. They took whatever money the poor have, and left them to dry. He did not want to live as a criminal, neither did he want that life for his sisters.

The three had to constantly move from place to place to avoid the groups. Almost every other a day, a gang fight would spark at random times, and the possibility of being shot as a bystander grew higher.

"Look what we got here..." spoke a voice down the alleyway.

"Oh shit" muttered Ichika. It was Gen Ho, a known member of the Yakuza. 10 people stood alongside him, armed with various bats and knifes.

"Another poor piece of shit, how interesting" he spoke again in his low mocking voice.

"How about you give us your money, and we leave you alone, how's that sound?"

"I...I don't have a...any money" he croaked out.

"Well now isn't that too bad" the group of gangsters started walking towards him.

"Please...I don't have...anything..." he spoke, trying to dissuade the group but to no avail.

They reached and ripped the blanket from his hands. The man saw the two little girls.

"Well, it seems you DO have something to give us" he spoke with a perverted tone while licking his lips. He tried to reach the two. The two woke up and screamed at the pair of hands coming towards them.

"NO!" Ichika yelled as he sent a punch that directly planted on the gangsters face, sending him flying backwards.

"Madoka! Chifuyu! Behind me now!" Ichika yelled. The two hurried behind their older brother.

"Big Bro...what's going on?" spoke the soft voice of Madoka.

"It doesn't matter, just stay behind me!" he yelled as he went into a fighting stance.

"Well now...it seems we have a fighter" spoke Gen as he stood up, wiping the small trail of blood from his lips.

"Look, just go. I don't want to fight" spoke Ichika, hoping to negotiate a peaceful ending. But the gangster shook his head.

"But I want to fight" he smirked as he and his goons ran at Ichika at once.

"This should be interesting" spoke Ichika as one of them swung his bat, aimed at his head. He dodged the bat while sending a punch aimed at the gangsters extended arm. The man winced in pain as he dropped the bat.

Ichika quickly picked up the bat and swung at downed gangster, knocking him out cold.

'1 down, 10 to go' spoke Ichika mentally.

3 others joined in, sending punches and kicks at him. He skillfully dodged them and swung the bat at one of the attackers, knocking the wind out of him as he collapsed. As on Le of the attackers charged at him, he threw the bat at his head. The gangster barley dodged it as Ichika ran up sent a roundhouse kick to the man head, knocking him out cold.

The other one tried to hit him from behind but Ichika turned around and sent a kick straight to his "lower areas". The man howled in pain and fell down.

"What do you know, it seems some bums do know how to fight" spoke Gen. "But now...playtime is over" he pulled out a smaller end machete while the rest of the gangsters aimed their bladed weapons at him.

'Shit!' yelled Ichika in his head. A gangster with spiked hair jabbed at him, trying to aim for his chest. He grabbed the attackers wrist and twisted it. Using the moment, he grabbed the knife and threw the gangster way

They then seemed to have realized that attacking him one on one was not a good idea. They surrounded him, covering his frontal escape.

Only 5 remained, including the leader.

They charged him all at once, their blades aimed straight for him. He blocked one blade with his own, then sent it straight into the mans neck. Blood flowed like a river out of the mans neck. His lifeless corpse fell like a bag of rocks to the ground.

Ichika tried to pull the knife out of the mans neck, but it was stuck.

The 4 closed in on him. He tried to throw a punch, but fatigue was getting him. He missed and felt a blade stab him right on his gut.

He grunted as blood spilled from his body.

"ICHIKA" screamed Madoka and Chifuyu in unison as two of the thugs grabbed his arm.

The leader had a maniacal smile plastered on his face as he slashed his face, creating a cut that went from the corner of his left eye, to his lower righty jaw. Then proceeded to punch and stab him multiple times.

Then Chifuyu ran up and kicked Gen in the right knee, causing the man to bellow out in pain. Using the opportunity, the bloodied Ichika grabbed the machete and slashed at the mans chest, making a wide cut. Large amounts of blood spewed from the mans chest. The two other gangsters grabbed their leader and ran off. The snow that laid around the battleground was now completely stained red.

"Ichika!" both girls ran to the battered man.

He had multiple stab wounds, and bruises that went straight up and down his body. Blood stained what clothes he had. His breathing was sporadic and heavy.

"G...go get h..he...help..." said the barley conscious Ichika.

Chifuyu nodded. "I'll go get help, stay with him" spoke Chifuyu to Madoka. She nodded.

Chifuyu ran into a nearby store. She ran up to the counter.

"Help, my brother was attacked by some gangsters. He hurt really bad and need help" she said to the clerk. He grabbed the phone and called the police.

"They will be here soon. Chin-San, please cover for me" the man spoke to the other clerk, she nodded.

The male clerk and Chifuyu ran back to where Ichika and Madoka was.

He noticed all the blood and the dead and or unconscious gangsters.

"Holy Shit..." muttered the clerk.

He walked up to Ichika and felt for vitals. "Damn, your bro took a lot of hits" as he took a rag and pressed it against the bleeding wounds.

 _ **7 hours Later**_

Madoka and Chifuyu stood outside the hospital room, anxious on Ichikas condition.

The doctor came out and they ran up to him.

"Is he ok?" Spoke Chifuyu.

"Can we see him?" spoke Madoka.

"He is fine, for now at least. We were able to stabilize him, but you not be able to see him for a couple days" spoke the old doctor.

"But..."

"I'm sorry, he is in a very bad condition. My fellow doctors are still fixing his wounds. You can stay here for the night or you can go home" both the girls frowned at that.

The man noticed this and asked "Why so gloom?"

"We...were homeless..." they spoke in unison.

The doctor gave a blank stare.

"Oh...Oh my. I am sorry for bringing that up. You two can stay the night, let me get you a blanket!" he spoke with a beating red face as he walked towards the storage closet and grabbed a large spare blanket.

"I hope you two can share, as we don't have many spares"

"That's fine, sir" spoke Madoka in her usual quiet tone.

"Well, my shift is done today. Have good night" spoke the doctor as exited the hospital.

The two cuddled together and pulled the blanket over themselves, hoping to keep warm.

They only had each other and Ichika, so the three were very close with each other.

"Night Madoka-nii" spoke Chifuyu.

"Night Chifuyu-nii" spoke Madoka.

The two quickly drifted to the realm of sleep.

 _ **4 Days Later**_

Chifuyu cutely yawned as she awoke from her slumber. She pushed the strands of her black hair from her face as she looked around the visitors room on the hospital. It was early in the morning, so no one was here except her sister, Madoka.

She looked down at her twin whose head was currently laying on her lap as she slept peacefully.

The two were basically identical in every way, other than personality. Chifuyu was the more outgoing one, while Madoka was more of a reserved person.

Other than personality, the only way to tell who was who was because Madoka usually cuts her hair shorter than Chifuyu.

The two sat like this until one of the doctors walked up to the pair.

"Hello, I'm here to let you know you can visit your brother, though warning, he's still in a fragile state" she spoke.

Madoka got up and rubbed her eyes.

"What?" she spoke with a confused tone.

"We can see Ichi-nii" Chifuyu spoke with a smile. Madokas face brightened with happiness.

"We can?!" she said.

"Yes, if you want to see him now that would be fine" the nurse said. The two got up and walked with the nurse to elevator.

The nurse pressed the button and the elevator moved to level 4 of the hospital.

"He is in room 410, down the hall and too the right. Visiting hours till 1 am" she spoke. The two didn't listen as they ran to room 410. The two opened and saw Ichika looking out the window.

"Ichika-nii!" They said as they ran to him. They wrapped their small arms around his large ones, burying their faces into his chest.

"We thought you were dead..." Madoka sobbed.

Even the usual stone wall Chifuyu showed signs of cracking.

He merely moved his hand to the top of their heads and pressed gently.

"Shhhh, Big Bro is here...shhhh" he gently whispered to his crying sisters.

Ichika felt both happiness and sorrow at the same time. On one hand, he was blessed with such loving and caring sisters. Though he other side of him felt guilty, and that a bum like himself did not deserve such loving sisters.

He was the direct cause of their existence. The reason why they lived on the streets, who there their parents were, these questions he tried not to answer. Ichika kept 1 secret about the two that they did not know.

He closed his eyes and recounted what occurred what felt like an eternity ago.

 _ **5 Years Ago, Unknown Location**_

Ichika Orimura slung his rifle over over his shoulder as he patrolled around base, making sure nobody knew of its existence. The man did not know why he was stuck doing such a lower grade job, when they could get grunts to this work.

Ichika was special, his DNA had rare attribute rarely seen in the Orimura bloodline. His DNA was used to create originally 1 clone of himself, but instead they were twins. They also were female.

"Genetics work in very strange ways" spoke Ichika as he finished the patrol and began to walk back to the main base.

He walked past various people as he returned to clock in. Some were scientists, some were soldiers off duty.

"Hello, Brother" a mocking voice came from behind him. He knew who it was. It was his older brother Taizo Orimura, whom was a complete asshole.

"Want something?" he spoke in his dark tone. If a change in voice could kill someone, Taizo would be halfway to hell right now. His sweat dropped.

"Yes, mother wishes to speak to you" he said while turning around and walking away.

"Douche bag" Ichika muttered as he began walking towards the command center of the base.

 _'Why does she want to talk?'_ he wondered to himself. She was his mother, Soko Orimura. She was, by many standards, the devil itself. Her acts of terrorism, her way of discipline, it just seemed as if God had forsaken humanity with her birth.

Ichika hated whenever he had to talk to her. He felt a sense of dread come over him as he got closer to the HQ of the base.

He knocked.

"Come In" said a high pitched voice behind the door.

He turned the knob and entered the room and gazed upon his mother.

Soko was beautiful, if not for her devilish attitude and way of doing things, one would think of her as an angel by her looks. She had a bluish-black type of hair that he also had, along with a set of amber eyes to which he also gained from her. She had a large bust (to which he tried his best to ignore) that could make any man drool and stare in awe. Along with her usual revealing attire, on could say she was the most beautiful women on earth. Ichika, though, luckily had a resistance to her womanly charms.

"Hello my dear son, how are you this day?" she said as she motioned him to the nearby couch.

He placed his rifle next to the couch and sat.

"I'm fine mother, how are you?" he spoke.

"I'm doing quite well now that you are here" she said in sultry tone as she leaned back and made a sexy pose.

His mother really threw morals out the window a long time ago, so incest to her is nothing. Even if it was her own son or daughter, anything that relieved her sexual tension and desire was fine. He though, never have had sex with her, he did hear stories from his various sisters and brothers.

"What did you want to speak about?" Trying to get her attention away from the course she was going on.

She puffed out her cheeks and cutely pouted at Ichika, like a child not getting their way.

Soko had always had a childish personality for as long as anyone knew, only acting professional when called for.

"Anyway, I called you here to talk about your clones" she said as her tone became more normal.

"What about them?" he said.

"They are going to begin training in a couple of days, just to let you know" Ichika winced.

He had spent a lot of time with his two baby clones, and grew attached to them.

"What's wrong?" spoke Soko.

"Nothing, is that it?" he said, regaining his composure.

"Yes, you may leave..." she said , retuning to her seductress self.

"...Or we can have some fun..." she said while she started to tease him by pulling her shirt down slowly.

He immediately got up and began to walk to the door.

"Sorry, not really in the mood...Goodbye mother" he said as quickly moved out the room.

He wiped the sweat from his brow.

"Dammit" he frowned at the thought of the two clones.

They had sort of be one of his family. Not his real family of blood sisters and brother born of his mother, but a real family.

Along with the hate he received ever since he was young kid in training. Most of the time, he hated killing people unlike his kin who had a massive blood lust. Killing was something you should enjoy if you had the blood of the Orimura, though he was an outlier.

He was determined that he would leave this damn crazy hellhole he called home, even if he had died trying. That had been a goal ever since he was young. But know, he wanted to save those two little clones from a life of torture and murder. No one deserves to be condemned to that life, and he would try saving them and himself.

 _ **5 Days Later**_

He had planned everything. Ichika would grab the babies, put them into his bag, then sneak out of the base. If something went downhill, he would enact plan B.

He slowly made his way down the string of hallways that lead to the lab. He carried a backup rifle, a silenced pistol, and a knife. He had made s loop that played on the security cams.

He reached the room. Using the security code, he opened the door and makes his way to the cribs. Gently, he placed the two infants in his bag.

'Now, time to get the hell out of here' he spoke mentally.

He carefully dodged the night patrols and managed to reach the gates of the compound.

But suddenly, multiple lights aimed at him from various search light posts.

"Did you really think you would escape?" spoke his maniacal mother.

"Fuck" he swore under his breath.

"I saw how attached you are to those two...how troublesome" she motioned for two of the soldier to move forward. Ichika slowly backed away.

"Give us the girls and we can put this behind us" his answer was a bullet that pierced the guards head, sending blood and brain matter out the other side. The corpse collapsed and Ichika ran behind cover.

"Kill Him!" she roared louder than thunder. A hail of bullets flew towards Ichika position.

"Dammit! Dammit!" Ichika said he aimed his rifle over the barricade and fired back, killing a couple of soldiers.

More and more soldiers appeared and fired at him.

"Time for plan B" he muttered as he pulled out a detonator. He pressed the big red button.

A ring of explosions shook the base as debris collapsed on the soldiers. Now was his chance. He ran like wind out of the collapsing gate and into the nearby woods, bullets ricocheting off the nearby trees and rocks. Ichika kept running until he could stop hearing the sounds of bullets firing and stopped for a rest.

His breathing was eratic as he checked himself for any wounds. Luckily he was by hit.

He opened the bag and checked to make sure the little twins were okay. They were some how still sleeping, which was a miracle in its self.

He gave a small smile. He had saved himself, along with the two children.

"Now...What to name you two?" he had pondered what to name the two.

He made up his mind.

"Madoka...yes Madoka will be your name. And yours will Chifuyu" he said while looking at the two.

He got up and grabbed the two young ones, and began the trek to the nearby town.

 _ **Back At The Hospital Room**_

He opened his eyes again.

'No...that's in the past. Focus on the present' he told himself as he gazed upon his two sisters. They had climbed onto the bed and had fallen asleep on either side of them. They were so peaceful, he was glad he had saved them from the life that would have awaited them if he didn't.

With the two at his sides, he didn't feel the pain from the wounds he's received from the fight.

"How the hell am I gonna explain that to the cops" he muttered, remembering the carnage from the other day.

One was killed, while he seriously wounded the other gangsters.

As if on cue, two officers entered the room.

"Hello Mr. Orimura, can we talk?" Ichika nodded. The two policemen sat down.

"You know why we are here Mr. Orimura" said one of the officers.

"Yes...the fight..." he responded. The officer nodded. "We would like to hear your side of the story"

"Ok well...me and my two sisters were minding our own business in the alleyway, while Gen Ho and his thugs tried to stack them. I retaliated against them. Then things got ugly..." he explained what happened during the knife fight and Gen beating him nearly to death.

"Well you are in luck Mr. Orimura, your account goes along with others Mr. Gon Ho has assaulted these past few weeks. As to the dead and injured gangsters...we found no family connected to him so no one will bring up charges. So you can go free of charge" spoke the Officer.

"Thank you, Officers" he spoke sincerely.

"No Problem, Have a good day" he spoke. He tipped his hat and walked out of the room.

"Thank god" he breathed out. He didn't want to go to jail, which would leave the two girls without protection from himself.

He looked out the window to the rising sun, and breathed out a heavy breath. The sounds of chirping birds resounded outside.

He almost was killed that day. No...he could not die. He must stay alive for their sake, their safety. He did not live for himself, as his life was nothing, but those two could make a life he could not have or ever make.

He closed his eyes and drifted to sleep along side his two sisters.

 **Well, that's a wrap. This is like, as I said before, another idea I had. I just always wanted to see a older brother Ichika (I think there were couple, but not many) and Chifuyu and Madoka being his cute sisters. If you want this to be made into a larger story, leave a review or PM me. If you have any advice, ideas, concerns or any way to improve my writing, please leave a review or PM l (usually I get back to you in a few hours or a day). Thanks again, this is Reader, signing off!**

 **Next Chapter: A Brothers Folly**


End file.
